Prisionero
by Piccapo
Summary: Tras su transformación en titán, Eren fue encerrado a cargo de Rivaille en una celda de la que no se le permitía salir hasta el día de su juicio. Parecía que aquello iba a ser un infierno, pero tal vez después de todo aquello no era tan malo... (ErenxLevi, Ereri)


**Notas del fanfic: **

**Lo que está en negrita está narrado por Levi,**lo que no está en negrita está narrado por Eren.

* * *

Siempre había sentido admiración por el capitán Rivaille. Como todos, supongo. Por eso no me molestó cuando, después de descubrir que podía transformarme en titán, él decidió hacerse cargo de mí. Me sentí halagado, significaba que yo era algo importante. Por otro lado me daba un poco de miedo; juró matarme si hacía cualquier cosa indebida. Por lo visto no se fiaba un pelo de mí, esto se demostraba también en que cada poco tiempo bajaba a la mazmorra donde me tenían encerrado para ver si todo estaba en orden. Había contado veintiséis visitas y solamente llevaba un día ahí.

Esa noche yo estaba durmiendo cuando me despertaron los pasos de alguien bajando por la escalera. Cómo no, era él. Entreabrí un ojo disimuladamente para que pensara que seguía durmiendo. Rivaille estaba de pie en la puerta de la celda, sacando las llaves. Cuando abrió la puerta cerré definitivamente los ojos. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de otra charla sobre el honor y la traición. Escuché sus pasos acercándose a mi cama y después silencio. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados supe que me estaba mirando. El peso de su mirada era demasiado como para no sentirlo. Entonces, una mano fría tomo una de mis muñecas y la giró en varias direcciones. Estaba comprobando las cadenas que me sujetaban. Después hizo lo mismo con la otra y cuando se dio por satisfecho suspiró y salió de la celda. Escuché el sonido de la llave al cerrar la puerta.

Abrí un poco los ojos. Rivaille ahora estaba de espaldas a mí y se estaba quitando el uniforme. Cada vez que una prenda abandonaba su cuerpo era depositada en una de las dos sillas que había ahí abajo. Poco a poco fue quedando al descubierto su musculatura. El cuerpo de Rivaille era pequeño, lo que le daba una gran ventaja a la hora de las maniobras multiaxiales. Tal vez era por eso por lo que era el mejor soldado de todos los tiempos. Su agilidad, su fuerza y su puntería eran realmente envidiables. Los músculos de todo su cuerpo estaban bien definidos, pero no llegaban a ser exagerados. Me pareció sencillamente perfecto. Yo quería ser así algún día.

Se puso una ropa blanca similar a la base de nuestro uniforme. No tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que aquello era algo así como un pijama. Su obsesión con la limpieza no era ningún secreto, era lógico que no quisiera dormir con el uniforme aunque fuera delante de un prisionero. Pero, un momento, ¿iba a dormir ahí? Vale que no se fiara de mí, pero aquello ya era demasiado. Se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre y cruzó los brazos y las piernas. La expresión de su rostro era igual de seria que siempre a pesar de que en teoría nadie le estaba viendo. Me pregunté si él sería siempre así. La única luz era la de una lámpara de mano que había a su lado, por lo que casi todo estaba en penumbra, pero podía verle con claridad. Quería decirle a aquel hombre cuánto le admiraba, pero sabía que no era buena idea. Seguro que se lo tomaría como que le estaba haciendo la pelota y me daría uno de sus discursos.

Vi cómo lentamente sus ojos se iban cerrando. Al cabo de un rato se quedó dormido. Su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado y tenía la boca entreabierta. Su expresión seguía siendo severa, pero había algo diferente en ella. Mi corazón se aceleró al verle así. El gran hombre de pronto parecía tan indefenso como un niño. Me pregunté cuántas personas habían tenido el honor de presenciar algo así y sonreí para mis adentros. Sin que me diera cuenta mis ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que yo también me quedé dormido.

Cuando desperté al día siguiente el capitán Rivaille ya no estaba allí. A cambio, a mi lado había un desayuno que no era gran cosa, pero era más de lo que nos daban en la academia militar.

Así continuó todo durante unos cuantos días. Rivaille me visitaba cada cinco segundos durante todo el día y pasaba la noche ahí abajo, pendiente de que no fuera a escaparme ni hacer algo sospechoso. Hasta que llegó ese día.

**Aquella noche, como todas las anteriores, bajé al sótano a vigilar a Eren Jaeger. De nuevo me encontré con que ya estaba dormido y no quise despertarle. Procuré no hacer ruido cuando entré en la celda para comprobar que todo siguiera en orden. Primero me aseguré de que las cadenas que le sujetaban al suelo estuvieran bien y después el cierre en sus muñecas. Sus manos estaba igual de cálidas que siempre, y ese calor contrastaba sobremanera con el frío que hacía fuera. Ese calor se traspasó a mis fríos dedos produciéndome una sensación agradable. Me dio la impresión de que se estremecía un poco ante el frío contacto y le miré a la cara.**

**Una sensación extraña se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Le había mirado muchas veces antes, había estado estudiándole cada día sin que se diera cuenta, pero nunca le había visto de aquella forma. Nunca me había dado cuenta de algo que era totalmente obvio. Eren era sólo un niño. Así, dormido, se veía tan frágil que parecía mentira que pudiera transformarse en titán. Maldito mocoso, tal vez estaba poniendo más esperanzas en él de las que debería. Casi sin pensar solté el brazo que aún sostenía entre mis manos y aparté un mechón de su pelo con una caricia. Nada más hacerlo me arrepentí y me alegré de que el muchacho estuviera durmiendo. Me retiré rápidamente y me aseguré de cerrar bien la puerta de la celda. Acto seguido me cambié de ropa como cada noche y me senté en la silla a la que ya me estaba acostumbrando. **

**Sabía que desde fuera era imposible notarlo, pero mi corazón latía más acelerado que de costumbre. Un extraño calor recorría mi cuerpo y ya no era el las muñecas de Eren. Salía de mí, concentrándose en la mano con la que había retirado el mechón de su pelo. Sacudí la cabeza para despejarme y no tardé mucho en dormirme.**

Aquello no podía ser verdad. ¡Una muestra de afecto del mismísimo Rivaille! Desde luego estaba claro que eso no lo podía presenciar cualquiera. Me sorprendió tanto que por poco no abro los ojos y me delato. Lo que no había podido evitar era ponerme rojo como un tomate. Pero era imposible que se hubiera dado cuenta con la poca luz que emitía su lámpara de mano. No hizo nada más que se saliera de lo normal.

Al día siguiente todo siguió como de costumbre. Venía de vez en cuando a verme y en ocasiones me decía algo sin mucha importancia. A veces resultaba molesto tenerle encima todo el día, que me escoltara incluso a la ducha ya era demasiado. Pero no había manera de evitar aquello.

Esa noche, de nuevo, después de revisar todos mis amarres, ocurrió algo inusual. Noté un ligero contacto en la mejilla, tan tenue que me hizo cosquillas. Pero inmediatamente fue sustituido por el dorso de su mano. No pude hacer más que quedarme de piedra mientras Rivaille acariciaba mi mejilla. Estuve tentado de abrir los ojos para asegurarme de que aquello no era una alucinación por llevar tanto tiempo encerrado. Sin embargo no cabía duda de que era él, le había visto antes de que entrara en la celda.

Eso no fue lo único extraño que pasó aquella noche. Cuando ya me había dormido escuché un golpe y desperté sobresaltado. Lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue a Rivaille acorralando a tres hombres bastante más corpulentos que él contra la pared con ayuda de sus espadas.

—¿Qué pretendíais? –decía el capitán con voz ronca. Los tres hombres parecían muertos de miedo— ¿Pensábais que no me iba a dar cuenta, ratas inmundas?

Uno de ellos balbuceó una excusa incomprensible que fue inmediatamente acallada por Rivaille.

—Que sepáis que el capitán Erwin será informado de inmediato y recibiréis vuestro castigo correspondiente.

Tras un largo discurso acerca de las normas de conducta de un buen soldado, Rivaille dejó que los tres hombres se fueran. Entonces se giró hacia mí y vio que estaba despierto. Me miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de decirme nada.

—Imagino que lo habrás notado, pero no todo el mundo está de acuerdo en tener a un titán como aliado. Son muchos los que desean tu muerte. Sentí que el corazón me daba un vuelco. ¿Era cierto aquello?

—Es la quinta vez que pillo a alguien intentando matarte en secreto. Por eso es que incluso debo dormir aquí. Tú eres la nueva esperanza de la humanidad y no podemos dejar que te pase nada.

¿Cinco veces? ¿Me había salvado ya cinco veces? Entonces lo entendí. Él no estaba ahí solamente para vigilarme; me estaba protegiendo. Cada vez que aquel hombre bajaba a las mazmorras no era para ver si había escapado sino para cerciorase de que no me hubiera ocurrido nada malo. La imagen que tenía de él cambió. Tal vez incluso me apreciaba a su manera y por eso me había acariciado. Al recordar eso me sonrojé un poco.

Cada día que pasaba se me hacía más desesperante. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado ahí abajo? Tenía ganas de salir al aire libre, de hablar con alguien. Mis únicas conversaciones siempre eran con Rivaille y nunca sobre nada importante. Para colmo me empezaba a resultar incómodo estar en su presencia; sus caricias por la noche no habían hecho más que aumentar.

**Eren Jaeger seguía igual que siempre. No hacía más que lo que le tenía permitido: comer y dormir. No se había producido ningún cambio en él, aunque se le veía algo estresado últimamente. Era lógico, llevaba bastantes días encerrado.**

**Respecto a mí, no entendía nada. Cada noche, cuando iba a revisar sus cadenas, le miraba y no podía evitar que aquella sensación recorriera mi cuerpo. El verle tan indefenso despertaba en mí un fuerte sentimiento de ternura. Una noche acaricié su rostro y mis dedos se desviaron inconscientemente hacia sus labios. Sentí como si el tiempo se parara al sentir la carne blanda y cálida de estos. Entonces, una pregunta que llevaba tiempo haciéndome en lo más profundo de mi alma salió por fin a flote, exigiendo una respuesta. ¿Me sentía atraído por Eren Jaeger? Me retiré de él y le observé cuidadosamente. Estaba tendido boca arriba con el cuerpo totalmente estirado y las manos a los costados. La única ropa que llevaba era la base blanca del uniforme y a la altura de su pecho había un cordel desabrochado. Su cuerpo era delgado pero fuerte, de un tono ligeramente más oscuro que el mío. Era más alto que yo, a pesar de que yo era mayor. Suspiré y me restregué la cabeza con una mano.**

**Sí. Probablemente me gustara ese niñato. Y eso no estaba era muy confuso. Jamás me había sentido atraído de esa forma por nadie. La mayor parte de mi vida había estado robando en las calles y mi única preocupación había sido sobrevivir. Incluso había tenido que matar personas para que no me mataran a mí. Ahora mi única preocupación era proteger a aquel muchacho para ayudar a salvar la humanidad, pero ¿podía ser que me estuviera encariñando con él?**

—Demasiado complicado –oí que decía el capitán Rivaille antes de salir de mi celda. De verdad que aquello empezaba a preocuparme. Una cosa era que me revolviera el pelo amistosamente y otra muy distinta que acariciara mis labios de aquella forma. En serio, ¿qué pretendía? ¿Acaso yo le gustaba?

Di un respingo ante ese pensamiento. No, no podía ser. Sus actos decían justo lo contrario, pero de todas formas aquello era imposible. Sin embargo, dejé que mi mente divagara más de lo necesario y pronto una pregunta se formuló en mi cabeza. En el hipotético caso de que yo le gustara, ¿el sentimiento era correspondido? Me incorporé un poco y le miré. Se estaba poniendo el pantalón del pijama y no llevaba nada de cintura para arriba. Rivaille solía llevar un pañuelo blanco atado al cuello, pero también se lo había quitado. Esto hacía que su cuello pareciera más largo, efecto que aumentaba a causa de que su nuca estaba rapada. Me imaginé a mí mismo acariciándole y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

No, no, no y no. Aquello no era atracción, solamente era admiración. Sí, sólo eso. Me repetí esa frase a mí mismo hasta que me quedé dormido.

Al día siguiente no dejé de pensar en el asunto. Cuando llegó la hora de la ducha y el capitán me acompañó me sentí realmente incómodo. ¿Tendría pensamientos extraños al ver cómo me desnudaba?

—¿Qué mira, soldado? –me dijo con su habitual tono arrogante.

—Nada, señor –respondí intentando disimular mi sonrojo.

Esa noche Rivaille tardó más de lo habitual en bajar a las mazmorras. Cuando llegó me hice el dormido, como siempre. Sin que yo quisiera, los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron con el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Me sorprendí a mí mismo nervioso, impaciente, y sabía bien por qué era aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Esperé y al cabo de unos segundos noté el frío contacto de sus manos examinando mis ataduras. Sabía lo que venía después de eso y lo quería. Quería sus caricias de nuevo.

Primero sentí que colocaba la palma de su mano sobre una de mis mejillas. Después fue bajando por mi cuello y finalmente presionó cariñosamente mi pecho. El calor iba creciendo dentro de mí. De pronto paró en seco y pude sentir cómo se sobresaltaba. Acto seguido presionó mi pecho con más fuerza y se quedó quieto.

Entendí al instante lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tenía la mano justo encima de mi corazón y mis latidos en aquel momento no eran los propios de alguien que está durmiendo. Se había dado cuenta, estaba claro. Antes de que el sargento pudiera retirar la mano reaccioné, poniendo sobre esta la mía para inmovilizarle. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré con su rostro sorprendido. Esa fue la primera vez que aprecié totalmente sus rasgos afilados. Su nariz, sus finos labios, sus cejas, sus ojos rasgados.

—Señor, yo… —dije incorporándome.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? –dijo. Sus ojos se habían teñido de algo que parecía culpabilidad.

—Desde la primera vez, señor, pero…

—En ese caso lamento todo lo ocurrido y si le he causado alguna molestia –dijo sacando la mano de un tirón y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta sin mirarme—. Juro que no volverá a pasar.

—Pero usted me gusta, señor…

Rivaille paró en seco y se giró para mirarme. No supe descifrar su expresión, pero tenía los labios entreabiertos en señal de sorpresa. Se quedó mirándome en silencio un buen rato, luego empezó a acercarse a mí con paso lento. Cuando llegó hasta donde yo estaba se sentó a mi lado. Comenzó a acariciarme como cada noche, empezando por la cara. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a mi cuello lo sujetó con firmeza y lo atrajo hacia sí. Sus fríos labios chocaron contra mi piel y no tardaron en ser sustituidos por su lengua. Rivaille lamió placenteramente toda la extensión de mi cuello. Lentamente me fui encendiendo y quise lamerle yo a él, por lo que procedí a despojarle de ese pañuelo que siempre llevaba. Por fin pude acariciarle, noté cómo se estremecía. Besé apasionadamente su cuello y él agarró con fuerza la parte trasera de mi camisa. Un sonido ronco salió de su garganta. Me sorprendí, aquello no era tanto como para gemir. ¿O acaso Rivaille nunca había tenido aquella clase de contactos con nadie? Aumenté la intensidad de los besos para complacerle.

Después de un rato así le sorprendí tratando de introducir sus manos por debajo de mi ropa. No opuse resistencia y respondí quitñandole la chaqueta y la camisa. Desde cerca su cuerpo se veía aún más hermoso.

**Me costaba asimilar todas aquellas sensaciones. Sabía lo que era el placer, pero no lo que se sentía cuando era otra persona quien te lo provocaba. Eren comenzó a besar todo mi cuerpo apasionadamente y no podía evitar gemir de vez en cuando. Me daba vergüenza hacerlo, pero es que me salía sin yo querer. ¿Por qué no me daba asco su saliva? Me gustaba la sensación húmeda que dejaba en mi cuerpo.**

**No sé en qué momento me tumbó en la cama, pero me dejó totalmente inmovilizado. Fue bajando por mi abdomen y se detuvo justo al llegar a mi notable erección. Terminó de descolgarme todas las correas y cuando sólo quedó mi pantalón, puso una mano sobre mi miembro.**

**—¿Qué estás haciendo, Jaeger? –dije intentando sonar autoritario, pero no pude. Él no contestó, desabrochó los botones y cuando mi miembro quedó al descubierto, no tuvo otra ocurrencia que metérselo de lleno en la boca.**

**—Aaaaah… nnnn…**

**No podía evitar esos sonidos embarazosos, aquello era más de lo que había imaginado. Esa sensación cálida y húmeda era de lo más excitante. Agarré su pelo y le hice moverse.**

**Después de un rato paró.**

**—Capitán Rivaille, yo… quiero hacerlo con usted.**

**Eso me desarmó. De un solo movimiento me coloqué encima suya y le despojé de la poca ropa que le quedaba. Comencé a estimular su pequeña entrada con los dedos, quería hacerle el menor daño posible. Ni yo mismo me reconocí en ese momento. Jamás perdía los estribos. Nunca. Y sin embargo ahí estaba, desesperado por tomar a un mocoso. Pero si aquello estaba mal o no, no era problema mío. Él había dicho lo que quería y yo iba a dárselo. Punto.**

**Cuando consideré que había sido suficiente, me introduje en su interior de una sola embestida. Eren lloró y gritó, pero amortigüé sus gritos con una mano. Sé que fue egoísta, pero no me importó su dolor solo porque yo estaba sintiendo un enorme placer. Cada vez le embestía con más fuerza y más profundo hasta que toqué un punto que le hizo sentir mucho placer.**

**—Aah… ahí… otra vez ahí… —su rostro aún lagrimoso hizo algo parecido a una sonrisa que duró un instante— lo siento, yo… voy a correrme…**

**Se agarró con fuerza a mí y yo me agarré con fuerza a él. Le embestí aún más fuerte y en breves segundos, con dos fuertes gemidos, terminamos los dos.**

**—Eren… —dije.**

**—Rivaille… —contestó él aún respirando entrecortadamente. Le miré a los ojos.**

**—Heichou, –dije— llámame Heichou.**

**Me incliné hacia delante y deposité mis labios sobre los suyos. Los moví apasionadamente, mi lengua y la suya se encontraron.**

**Qué ironía que nos diéramos el primer beso después de haber hecho ya todo lo demás.**


End file.
